


Technically Skiving

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very loosely based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP+ getting drunk together and snickering uncontrollably at each others’ stupid stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically Skiving

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Rolipe fluff.

Rob watched with drooping eyes as Felipe returned the bottle to his lips, leaning his head back to get as much of the drink as possible. He watched the muscles in Felipe’s throat work as he swallowed the alcohol and subconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip as some of the drink escaped and dribbled down his boyfriend’s chin. Felipe took the bottle away after a few mouthfuls, wiping his chin on the back of his hand and handing the bottle back to Rob.

They were skiving. Technically. Felipe called it… Rob couldn’t remember what Felipe had called it, but it had been pretty convincing at the time. So now they were lying in the park, having drunk half a bottle of cider between them.

Felipe leaned against Rob as the older boy swigged from the bottle, giggling at something. Rob looked around the park, trying to find the source of Felipe’s amusement but finding it empty.

“What?”

Felipe stopped suddenly, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing, and looked up at Rob. His eyes were unfocused and kept slipping away from Rob’s, down to his lips. He grinned and shook his head, taking the bottle back from Rob.

“Is nothing,” he said.

“What is it?” Rob asked again, watching Felipe drink again.

Felipe spluttered on the alcohol, suddenly remembering what he was laughing at and being unable to contain his laughter. He fell back, the bottle rolling out of his hand and spilling cider onto the grass. 

For a couple of moments, Rob was annoyed, because what on earth was so funny Felipe couldn’t just spit it out. Then he felt himself grin and it wasn’t long until he was laughing too.

He sat on top of Felipe, getting an “umph” and more giggles from his boyfriend, placing his hands on either side of the Brazilian’s head.

“What’s so funny?” Rob asked, his words slurring into one another a little. 

Felipe sighed, trying to stop himself from laughing but small giggles still managed to make his stomach shake.

“Is nothing,” he said again. The grin fell from his face to be replaced by a look of confused curiosity. A hand reached up to cup Rob’s face and his eyes slipped again from Rob’s eyes to his lips. “Just…”

“What is it?”

Rob recognised the grin that spread onto Felipe’s face and he sighed, leaning down to kiss the laughter away. In his head, it looked like a very romantic gesture, but his hands slipped on the wet grass and Rob came crashing down onto Felipe, leaving them both in fits of giggles and with sore heads.

Felipe pushed Rob off of him, sitting up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “That was not very nice,” he said.

“Mumph,” Rob mumbled, having decided the spot Felipe had pushed him onto was a comfortable place for a nap. 

Felipe sighed, the reminder of the laughter starting to disappear, and lay down beside Rob. Sleeping seemed like a good idea now. And here seemed like a perfectly good place to do it.


End file.
